


on camera

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Lissa and Maribelle make a private movie for themselves.
Relationships: Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Series: fire emblem [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Kudos: 16





	on camera

**Author's Note:**

> i temporarily jumped onto the fire emblem/lissabelle boat again and had this little idea come to me between other stories. hope you like it!
> 
> edit: the summary has been changed from the original one (12/31)!

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” 

“Yup. I want to see what we look like, too,” Lissa said with a quick nod. Maribelle smiled at the confirmation, feeling excited about what they were about to do. Nodding herself, she pressed the ‘record’ button on the little remote she was holding in one hand, and both girls heard the minute beep as the red light on the camera on the tripod at the end of the bed started recording. 

* * *

_ Maribelle leans in to give Lissa a quick little kiss on her lips. She giggles before leaning in to give her another kiss. This kiss was slower and more passionate, the girls’ tongues becoming involved. Maribelle doesn’t linger on the kiss for too long before she breaks it, much to Lissa’s dismay. But Lissa gets over it as she feels Maribelle begin to move on to bigger and better things.  _

_ Maribelle kisses down Lissa’s neck, pausing to linger on the spot where she can feel her pulse under her skin. Maribelle gives the spot an extra kiss before she continues to move down, now at Lissa’s chest. Lissa is naked, while Maribelle has her nightshirt and lacy panties on. Maribelle wastes no time in grasping Lissa’s bare breasts in her hands. She cups her petite mounds before she begins to knead them, rubbing at the girl's nipples with her thumbs.  _

_ Lissa moans, a small, adorable sound that Maribelle loves, and she looks up to see Lissa gazing back down at her. Not wanting to make her wait for too long, Maribelle leans in to kiss Lissa’s breasts. She takes her left one’s nipple into her mouth and sucking it a bit, until it’s perky and standing. Maribelle switches breasts once she’s satisfied with what she’s done to the first. She gives Lissa’s right nipple the same treatment until it joins its twin and is just as perky. She gives it a parting kiss before she moves away. She begins to travel down the valley between Lissa’s breasts with her lips, and following it to her belly.  _

_ Lissa watches as Maribelle kisses down her flat stomach, eager for what’s to come. When Maribelle reaches Lissa’s lower stomach, Lissa spreads her legs wider, inviting her girlfriend to her core. Maribelle takes Lissa’s offer, settling on her stomach between Lissa’s legs. She keeps eye contact with Lissa as she leans in to kiss the inside of Lissa’s thighs. Lissa squeaks a bit when Maribelle gently nips at her tender skin. Grinning internally, Maribelle moves her mouth closer to Lissa’s slick, ready core. She uses her tongue to spread her girlfriend’s slick nether lips, before moving up to lick at the little nub sitting at the top. Lissa lets out a moan as Maribelle’s tongue flicks over it again, before she wraps her lips around it and sucks gently. Lissa lets her head fall back onto one of the plush pillows on Maribelle’s bed, shutting her eyes and turning her head in the direction of the camera. Maribelle had told her to act natural and let it all out for her, but preferably into the camera’s view. She wanted their little tape to be perfect.  _

_ After a few moments, Lissa opens her eyes and tilts her head back to look down at Maribelle. She was switching between flicking her tongue against Lissa’s clit and sucking on it. Her own eyes had closed, and she was taking in the sweet moans of her girlfriend as she ate her out. Her hands had moved to wrap around Lissa’s hips, clasping together to keep her steady. _

_ Maribelle was suddenly surprised to feel a trembling hand settle on the top of her head. But she grew eager as Lissa’s hand pushes her down harder onto herself. Maribelle knew what it meant, and opens her eyes again to oblige her. She wraps her lips around Lissa’s clit as she sucks it again, feeling her girlfriend’s legs tremble as she worked. She stole a glance up to try to gauge Lissa’s current expression, finding one of absolute pleasure. The girl’s eyes had closed again, and her mouth was open in a ‘o’ of bliss. Little moans and instances of Maribelle’s name continuously fell from her mouth.  _

_ Encouraged, Maribelle unhooks her hands from around Lissa’s hips and uses one to push Lissa’s legs wider. Lissa obliges as her legs fell open for Maribelle, still trembling. Maribelle pulls her mouth away from Lissa’s clit; a clear strand of spit connects them for a moment. Maribelle brings her finger up to rub at Lissa’s nub with her fingertip, before she moves them down to her entrance. She slides a single digit inside of Lissa, feeling the other girl’s walls clench around them. Maribelle curls it upwards to brush it against the top of Lissa’s tunnel. This earns her a moan of her name, and Maribelle leans back in and takes Lissa’s clit into her mouth. She begins to pump her finger over the spot inside her girlfriend. Lissa’s back arches off the bed, her breaths becoming quick pants as she’s pushed closer to her finish. She spread her legs even further, visibly trembling. Maribelle pushes on; she flicks her tongue across Lissa’s clit and begins to finger Lissa at a quicker pace. The slick sounds were audible to both parties, and Maribelle hoped it would be the same on the tape.  _

_ Lissa begins babbling nonsense from her mouth, her legs tensing. Her back arches tight as Maribelle brings her higher and higher. Finally, she breaks with a scream. There’s an audible gush as Maribelle finds her fingers soaked by Lissa’s fluids. This orgasm one of her more intense ones, most likely due to the fact that she was being filmed. Maribelle pumps her fingers and flicks her tongue on Lissa’s pulsating clit. She helps her ride through her orgasm, which feels like it lasts forever. Eventually, she finds her head pushed away from Lissa’s slit by the hand still in her hair.  _

_ Maribelle looks up to find Lissa satisfied and smiling. With a little chuckle, Maribelle moves up above her to kiss her once more. Lissa giggles into the kiss, lifting her hands to grasp Maribelle’s cheeks. This kiss is almost as long as the first, but this time Lissa breaks it. She licks her lips as she tastes herself on Maribelle’s tongue. Maribelle gives another little chuckle, before she turns to the camera, and ends the recording there.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally switched tenses like halfway through writing this and realized i liked it better. i think? i caught all the grammar from that, but if not, please let me know (and sorry)! otherwise, thanks for reading!


End file.
